Mario VS Rayman (DB)
Mario VS Rayman is the 29th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring two of gaming's biggest platforming heroes, Mario from the Super Mario Bros. series and Rayman from the said series. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Rayman - Two of Gaming's Platforming Characters are ready to fight to the death! Interlude Boomstick: Ah yes, I love me some Platforming games! They're so much fun! Wiz: And what not to start it off with these two iconic platforming characters. Boomstick: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! Wiz: And Rayman, the limbless wanderer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mario Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom, a peaceful kingdom inhabited by a race called Toads, no not the frogs, the people wearing the hats and a princess named Peach. Boomstick: But there was yet a huge problem! Bowser would always kidnap the princess and try to end up marrying her, but had always failed due to a heroic plumber in red, everyone knows him by the name of Mario! Wiz: Mario is an Italian Plumber with some strange addiction with Spaghetti has spawned over 200+ Games in which saving the princess, go-kart racing and sporting around. Boomstick: But theres something about Mario that makes him so damn good, and its that hes one of the Star Children, which grants him somewhat a hidden power in him. Wiz: As for this Mario's known for his Jumping abilities in which he can jump over 200 feet off the ground into the air overall. He's even Faster than Light itself overall Boomstick: So wait, your saying that Mario, the Plumber is faster than Sonic!? Wiz: Well it's unlikely confirmed what Sonic's top speed is, but for Mario, no he's not faster than Sonic. Boomstick: Well Damn! Wiz: Mario's main weapon of choice is his famous Hammer, in which it's capable of flattening various enemies like the Goombas and Koopas. Not only his Hammer, but hes had experience of gadgets before, including F.L.U.D.D. a Hydro pumping machine that shoots Water and it can become a Rocket Nozzle to blast him off, a Turbo Nozzle which runs at light speeds and allows Mario to run on Water and with a Hover Nozzle, it can hover Mario up in the air to avoid dangerous situations. Boomstick: Not only Mario is good with an Arm Cannon with the Rabbids and Battle Cards. Mario can also gain an item called a Power-Up and transforms his clothes into something different. Wiz: With the Fire Flower in hand, Mario becomes Fire Mario which gains him the power of Fire and allows him to shoot Fireballs and use the power of Pyrokinesis in many other ways. Boomstick: Then comes an Ice Flower, which allows Mario to shoot out Iceballs and use Cryokinetic abilities, hell he even can slide and skate on it whenever he likes to! Wiz: Boomerang Mario allows Mario to shoot and toss out Boomerangs, Cape Mario gives Mario the power of flight, and Cloud Mario gains him the power to create Clouds as a platform! Boomstick: Gold Mario and Metal Mario are one of Mario's strongest defensive moves, but he's alot slower with Metal Mario, as of for Gold Mario, he can shoot out a Golden Ball of Light at his opponents and turn his enemies into coins. Wiz: And Mario has more than one finishing technique. When Mario grabs a item called a Super Star, Mario becomes Rainbow Mario as he is invulnerable to everything around him and ignores pain from what he touches, as long as it is not lava ofcourse! Boomstick: Then when Mario grabs a Mega Mushroom, Mario becomes a giant sized version of himself for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to crush pipes and can insta-kill Bowser when he needs to. Wiz: And then when Mario fought in Smash Bros, he had a final smash called the Mario Finale, he shoots two gigantic fireballs that spiral around each other knocking foes off the stage. Boomstick: Mario can even toss and throw koopa shells by just stomping on the shell to scare away the Koopa and then he can pick it up and toss it or kick it forward. Wiz: And then, Mario secretly had a companion, this companion was Cappy as he could do just about anything for Mario. Boomstick: And Mario can physically posses anything with Cappy thus becoming them and gaining Mario new abilies through their body. Hell, he can even posses a human! Wiz: Mario breaks bricks with his fists and not his head, he's broken over a ton of bricks throughout his adventures. He even prevails in every world he has gone too saving it. Mario has defeated Bowser a ton of times throughout his adventures while normally rescuing princess peach, he even rescued Luigi, his younger brother. Boomstick: Mario also has defeated a thousands of different enemies, ranging from those pesky ghosts that cover their face all the time when you look to a goddamn gang of bunny rabbits! Wiz: Mario is the hero of what the mushroom kingdom desires for, but this doesn't mean Mario is incredibly OP or strong enough, he's the jack of all trades meaning he's not stronger than Donkey Kong, Bowser and Wario, not superior at jumping than Luigi and Yoshi, and is much slower than Yoshi and Toad. Boomstick: And most power-ups can be knocked out of them in one hit. Invincibility like the Star Power-Up has a time limit too only ranging from 10 Seconds. Wiz: Mario has been kidnapped three times by Donkey Kong, King Boo and even Bowser before and therefore his brother Luigi was one of them to save him in a Mansion. Boomstick: Mario even fails to look out for Peach at first when Bowser kidnaps her. But hey, Mario is the hero of what Mushroom Kingdom needs! Rayman Wiz: Before the Glade of Dreams, there was nothing but lums with their power they created Polokus. Boomstick: Polokus created the world by using his dreams and bringing bunch of living beings like Teensies, Globox, Clark and bunch of sexy Nymphs. Oh yeah, them sexy Nymphs. ''' Wiz: Also,Polokus has nightmares on his other side,because of that,it gave a birth to a one eyed monster known as Jano, who spawned many nightmares in the world. '''Boomstick: And so they needed a hero, something that can help protect their land. Nymphs got distracted by Zombie Chickens on the way to the ritual,and lost sack of Lums while chasing them over a cliff and in the end. A hero was born! A limbless chicken hero known as Rayman! Wiz: Rayman is the hero Polokus has ever have. He's known for his speed and jumping abilities but his trademark ability is his Telescopic Fist as he spins his hand and throws a punch out forward shattering a rock. Boomstick: Holy Shit! that rock had a family!, anyway his second ability copies off Tails but with his hair! The Helicopter Hair allows him too fly around in the air. He can even charge up an energy projectile just from his bare hands and i thought Ryu could do it too! Wiz: Vortex allows Rayman to shoot Tornadoes that can shrink Enemies and Platforms around him. Heavy Metal Fist allows Rayman to break through metal itself and alot larger objects. Shock Rocket allows Rayman to control a rocket to launch at his enemies. Lockjaw allows him to place a trap that denotates an electrocution and Golden Fist allows to One Shot his enemies. Boomstick: Rayman's even cleaver at scaring enemies away by just making a face and turn Hoodlums into Red Lums. Wiz: Rayman has defeated various villains throughout the series of games he's been in. He's even fast enough to escape the Raving Rabbids themselves from his adventures, having been fast enough with that speed. Boomstick: And with that, Rayman isn't necessary that tough overall! The Chicken dude literally has a limit with his powers. Hell he even can't swim in goddamn water itself even his hands may be an evil degree! Wiz: But overall Rayman is the guy that can save you from nightmares. Death Battle Taking place around an open field of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rayman is seen flying overland in search of a Red Plumber who mistakenly "killed" Globox thinking it was an enemy from Bowser. Rayman: Where is he? He should be around here somewhere... Although i do say, this land is very peaceful. No threats whats so ever. Rayman looks around and takes notice and sees the Red plumber himself, Mario. Rayman: There you are! Rayman flies down fast and knocks Mario off Yoshi who reacts and rolls back and stands up. Rayman: You! You have killed my friend back there! I must avenge him by doing the same to you! Mario eyes widen. Mario: What-a? I-a haven't-a killed him! He's-a- unconcious! Rayman: Don't take back what you did, now fight me! Mario sighs and shrugs Mario: Mamamia...Fine! Both Mario and Rayman get into their battle positions staring at each other. FIGHT! Mario takes out his hammer and goes in at Rayman with a clean hit around his face which knocks rayman back and Rayman quickly counter attacks Mario's hammer with a Telescopic Fist that hits Mario in the face. Mario grunts, then used Firebrand to burn Rayman a bit. The limbless wonder jumped back and started firing at Mario with his Plunger Gun. Mario dodges all the plungers thanks to his fast speed and jumping abilities. Rayman sees this as an opportunity to get a good clean hit at Mario which he kicks Mario and lends out a series of Telescopic Fists at him with both hands and finishing it off with a Heavy Metal Fist, which launches Mario back. Mario lands near a Item Block and jump punches it to grab a Fire Flower. Mario: Let's-a-Go! Fire Mario! Mario dashes back out forward as Rayman gets ready to attack again as Rayman punches forward, Mario slides under the fist and comes out behind him shooting a stream of Fireballs that all hit Rayman as Rayman turns around blocking the last shot. Rayman and Mario charge at each other as the two release a barrage of punches to each other as fist to fist connected but Rayman gets the upperhand uppercutting Mario into the air. Mario is launched into the air as he reverts back to his base form after a hit and takes out F.L.U.D.D. Rayman sees this and turns around. Rayman: Hmph! I'll try scaring him! Rayman waits for Mario to get close as he turns around making a scary face at Mario. Mario doesn't look any amused at all whatsoever. Mario: Really? Mario started shooting water at Rayman with the F.L.U.U.D. It was going right into Rayman's stomach which blasted him, but didn't seem to have damaged him enough as he got up just about fine. Mario realised his plan didn't work, so he jumped in the air and ground pounded Rayman, who kicked Mario off and did the same. Mario and Rayman collided fists, then feet. They were pretty equal. They both jumped back, and Rayman prepared some energy spheres. Mario sees the spheres coming as he takes out his cape and reflects them back which Rayman dodges all of his spheres. Rayman: That was a close one! Mario quickly gains the Ice Flower to become Ice Mario. Mario: Freeze! You Little Chicken! Mario started throwing the ice balls at a extremely fast pace. Rayman screamed in surprise and started dodging. Rayman then got the Lockjaw, and started sending electric bolts at Mario. The attacks collided again, but all the bolts were being frozen. Mario jumped in the air extremely high, then landed down on Rayman. Mario: See ya! Mario lands on Rayman and started to freeze his body, and once the chest and guts part were frozen, he jumped off and walked away. Rayman started struggling, then eventually fainted from the cold. His hands floated over to Mario and started punching him. Mario quickly turns around to see Rayman's hands were still afloat. Mario: Wait-a you seriously can-a do that!? Ha! i've-a seen a statue do it-a t-'' One of Rayman's hands then grabbed onto Mario's face, while the other wedgied Mario. The plumber screamed, and then lost his ice form. Mario then grunts using the Vanish Cap to dissapear. The hands saw Rayman wake up, the ice having melted, and flew back to their host. Rayman jumped up and looked around. ''Rayman: Huh!? Where did he go? Rayman started to search the Red Plumber as he is suddenly punched and kicked and started to search around and suddenly has blocked an attack, as he realized that Mario was invisible. Rayman has an idea and starts to use the Plunger Gun again, this time hitting Mario at his location making him visible as the Vanish Cap has wored off. Rayman: Heh! Gotcha! Can't fool me when you are invisible there plumber! Mario then sees Rayman shooting another Plunger at him as Mario takes out his hammer and thrusts it away making it fly in the sky. Rayman ran out of ammo, and was hit by Mario's hammer, which he threw. Mario jumped near Rayman, picked up his hammer, and whacked Rayman into a hill. Rayman jumped out and started flying. He started firing spheres from above, which Mario tried to block. However this was a terrible idea as Mario's hammer has been destoryed as his eyes widen. Mario shrugged, and pulled out another. He started dodging instead, and threw his hammer at Rayman, knocking him down. Rayman did a dive kick, then fired another energy sphere. Mario dodged all of the energy spheres and quickly got the Metal Cap to become Metal Mario. Rayman: What? You're a statue now? Rayman tauntingly said to Mario as Mario looks and growls. Rayman got out the Heavy Metal Fist. Mario ran and tried to punch Rayman. Rayman fired his own fist, and the 2 punches collided. However, Rayman was the one with the horrible idea this time. The metal coating on Rayman's fist shattered, and Rayman's bones in his fist were in LOTS of pain. Rayman screamed out in pain, then was punched back by another fist. Rayman landed on the ground heavily breathing and coughed out blood and slowly got back up onto his two feet. Rayman saw what mario has done as his face becomes red and lets out a steam from his ears angrily and furious at Mario and got out the Shock Rocket. He started punching Mario repeadely, and then, lucky Rayman, Mario's Metal Cap wore off. Mario was knocked down, but was still getting hit. Mario got out the Tanooki Leaf, and became a Statue. Rayman tapped his foot in annoyance, then Mario got into his Tanooki form. He did a Tail Whip, blocking the fist, and flew at Rayman with great speed. He uppercutted Rayman, then dropkicked him down. Mario did a couple of Tail Whips, then punched him hard. Mario: Now-a you don't-a mess with-a me! Mario! Rayman then attempted to shrink Mario using the Vortex but only made him weaker, Rayman quickly punched Mario which the power off wore off and the vortex has shrunked Mario to Mini Mario. Rayman smirks and cracked his fists. He started firing fists at Mario, who dodged quickly. Mario then got an idea. First, he used the Super Mushroom, then he used the Mega Mushroom. He was now Mega Mario. Mario smirked down at Rayman, and copied him. Rayman gulped. Mario: Never-a underestimate-a me! Mario tries to hit Rayman who then Rayman continues to dodge from Mario's gigantic fists, then rolled behind Mario. Mario looked around for Rayman, who used started charging the Vortex. Mario then turned around to Rayman with a giant tornado on his fist. Mario screamed, and attempted to run away, only to get himself caught in the Tornado, and just in time, he shrank back to normal. Mario started spinning around and around, until he puked up some meatballs. Mario then fell down from immeasurable heights, and landed. Mario slowly gets back up puking even more as Rayman points his gun at Mario's face. Rayman: Goodbye Plumber! Mario's hat tilts down on it's own as he smirks as he slowly starts to laugh as Rayman seems confused and eyes widen. Mario slowly got back up surrounded by Fire Aura. Mario takes out the Super Star and uses becoming Rainbow Mario. He started beating Rayman extremely fast, then tossed him in the air. Rayman screamed, and Mario punched him extremely hard by jumping in the air very high. Rayman tries shooting at Mario again, this time Mario dodging all of them as he bashes right into Rayman knocking him down to the ground as the superstar wore off. Rayman now bleeding from his back got up weirdly gasping for air. Rayman: N-No! W-What did you do!? Mario: Invincibility my friend! Mario still surrounded by Fire Aura tosses a Blue Shell at Rayman which explodes at Rayman sending him flying up in the air again as Rayman screamed in agony. Mario: And now for the final smash! Mario...FINALE! Mario shoots out a gigantic stream of Fireballs waving around each other as they all hit Rayman as Rayman gets toasted into ashes while screaming. As the screen cleared up, everything was on fire around Mario, as Rayman has been seen to be gone, into nothing but ashes. Mario: Phew.. Mario takes his hat off and wipes a sweat. KO! Mario walks away from the battle as Rayman's ashes are seen blown by the wind. Results Boomstick: W-Whoa!? S-Should we call PETA?! Does Rayman count as a Animal!? Wiz: Mario and Rayman were both eveningly matched. Speed, Durability, Strength, but it all came down to experience. Boomstick: Yeah, you see, Mario has had more experience than Rayman ever has, Mario even fought against people from Smash Bros! He's even had more games of his combat experience than Rayman ever have! Wiz: Rayman may have defeated gods before, but Mario has gone beyond fighting gods, as to fighting a giant sized Bowser in a Black Hole. It just took time for Mario to finish off Rayman. Boomstick: Mario just finished Rayman in a "Finale" Wiz: The Winner is Mario! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! It features clips of an anime protagonist from a magic anime and the rival of a certain character from the series. Yuno VS Draco Malfoy Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Mario VS Rayman themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Ubisoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles